


Cracked

by PandoraCleo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: Drunk me promised Tumblr tentacle porn after enquiring about Kree anatomy. Sober me has obliged.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Cracked

She couldn't think, she didn't want to think. She was too consumed with what was going on, her skin felt too tight, her suit was too warm. All she could focus on was the feeling of his lips on her neck sucking at the sensitive flesh, his hands on her ass squeezing as he ground into her.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't wanted this for years. Some nights it wasn't nightmares that had woken her, but dreams of him, of this. This wasn't a dream, this was all too real.

She never would have dreamed they'd be trying to rip each other's clothes off in an empty office at the Xandarian embassy only a few hours after a failed assassination's attempt. 

A little voice in the back of her brain told her this was a bad idea.

_Anyone could walk in._

_He was hardly to be trusted._

_She should still be mad and shoot him._

She wished it would just shut up!

Her hand reached for his shirt and found the smooth, toned skin underneath. He growled against her neck as she scraped her nails along the ridges of his abs. If she wasn't enjoying the attention of his mouth she'd bend over and run her tongue along them instead.

She pulled his shirt over his head, and he captured her lips as soon as he was clear of the fabric. She started to pull at the clips and zips of her own suit, she needed to feel his skin on hers. When she was done and his hands started exploring her skin, she snaked her hands down into his pants.

She had expected to find a bulging hard erection, instead her hands touched _something_ that was very flaccid.

She drew herself back from him, confused. In her mind's eye she couldn't picture what she felt. So she went to visually inspect instead. 

"What?" Yon was confused as to her sudden change. "Carol is everything alright?"

Her fingers played at the waist of his pants, tugging them outward so she could peek down them. She drew her hands away in shock, as if she had been burned. The elastic in his waistband whipped back and flicked him with a loud _thunk._ He hissed at her, a fair reaction.

That was unexpected! She knew her own anatomy matched other Kree women, and so she assumed that the same had applied for Kree and human men. Although she had never checked nor been in any intimate relationships on Hala to learn first hand. So really she shouldn't be so surprised.

She pushed him back and climbed off the desk she'd been perched on. She walked past him and placed a little distance between them. "Umm… that wasn't what I was expecting." She pointed to his... _genitals?_

Yon looked at her confused before looking at himself, "I don't understand."

"You're different than I expected, a _lot_ different." She tried to explain, she actually had no idea how to explain, the entire thing was so bizarre.

"I'm no different from any other Kree male." Yon was still struggling to understand what her reservations were about.

Carol sighed, this was just getting more awkward by the second. "Well apparently I wouldn't actually know, but you are _very_ different from human males. What… what even is that?"

"My genitals?" Yon hazarded.

"WHAT GENITALS?!" Carol really couldn't take it any more.

Yon understood from her outburst, that she had never seen a completely naked male Kree. Despite their liberal views on sexuality and nudity, it wasn't common within Starforce to parade around naked. Genders were separated into different change and locker rooms to avoid unnecessary distractions within the ranks. Cadets often were too frisky for their own good.

He also guessed that despite all other similarities between humans and Kree, this must have been a significant difference for her to react in such a way. Yon approached her slowly, hands up in an attempt to assure her everything was ok. She stepped back as he approached, so he halted.

He changed his tactics and just dropped his pants instead. It would be less of a shock in the long term if the steri-pack was just ripped from the wound.

At first Carol tried to look away, averting her eyes to anywhere else in the room. She even bought her hands up in an attempt to cover it from her line of sight. Yon simply stood there patiently, even if his arousal was ebbing away.

Curiosity got the better of her and she looked at him. Instead of a penis there was a strange flap that looked like it would open or unfurl. She now realised why all her cheap groin shots during their sparring sessions never worked in her favour.

She _knew_ her anatomy matched Minn's… so how the hell was this supposed to work?

As if he picked up on her thoughts, he placed his hands on his hips and the flap began to open like flower petals, revealing what looked to be soft skin similar to her labia surrounding 3 different sized… _clitorises?_ What even is the plural for that?

He held out his hand for her, she cautiously accepted it, and he gently pulled her to his side. He captured her face and kissed her slowly, sensuously. He wanted to bring back some of the arousal they had experienced before. Once he had distracted her enough, he moved her hand down to his genitals and guided her fingers. He felt her flinch and soothed her with a shh. He rubbed her fingers over the largest of the bulbs, he shivered as the sensation lanced through him. The bulb began to protrude, and Carol started to feel something more familiar to her, the head of a penis. She looked down once more and saw that the centre bump was indeed the tip of a penis that had started to grow out of Yon. As she stroked, it grew longer, revealing more of itself. She heard a husky "Good girl" in her ear before Yon's lips returned to her neck.

Before long she was palming a substantially well endowed Yon, who's hips began to buck following her movements. As she reached his base she experimentally used her thumb to graze over the surface of the top bulb, eliciting a hiss from Yon. She repeated the action on her next stroke with her pinky and the bottom one. This resulted in her being twisted around and hoisted back on to the table. His fingers dived to her centre and started rubbing her own clit. She moaned from the contact, and her head fell back. He moved his mouth to her breasts, and they were right back to where they had started. 

She felt the tip of Yon's cock gently begin to probe her entrance, she was ready and frankly couldn't care how different he was down there as long as he could get the job done. She tilted her hips forward, hoping to coax him inside. When that didn't work, she grabbed his face by the ears and forced him to look at her. "Inside me, _now!"_

He grinned that devilish grin of his and thrust upwards. By the collective he felt amazing, he set a steady pace and she met him thrust for thrust. The ridges down his shaft sent sensations bursting through her. No wonder Kree were known to be good lovers. It felt like he was expanding inside of her, firm and soft at the same time.

As her orgasm built, she needed more. She moved her hand to set a matching pace with Yon on her clit, but he moved to pinned both of her hands to the desk under his. He growled again, but this time he kissed her deeply, smiling into the kiss. He breathed "Na uh" into her lips, before she was overcome with blinding sensation and saw stars. Something had latched onto her clit and started to suck and lick her at the same time. She cried out, unable to stop herself. She looked down and saw what looked like a tentacle had attached itself to her. For a moment it reminded her of the tendrils the SI used to communicate with; typical men, always designing things after their penises.

Either way she didn't care, it was like having Yon's mouth on her whilst he continued to thrust up into her. Gods this was perfect, who wouldn't want this all the time?! 

It didn't take a genius to tell what the third bump was for. As wonderful as this was, it was still fucking weird, and she had her limits for one day. "That third one better stay where it is or else you'll lose it." He chuckled into her hair as he kissed her crown.

It wasn't long before they both catapulted over the edge, both orgasming at the same time.

He gently laid her down against the table top whilst he detached himself from her. He then climbed up next to her, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close.

"Better or worse than a Human male?" He asked.

_Men_! She mentally eye rolled at him.

"Definitely different!"


End file.
